Swept Away
by VisualIDentificationZeta
Summary: Harm/Skates, Mac/Mic SUMMARY: The day of Mac's wedding has come. sequel to "Drifting"
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Swept Away

AUTHOR: VIDZ

Pairing: Harm/Skates, Mac/Mic

TIMELINE: AU Adrift II

DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc of the TV show JAG are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this fic. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Due to popular demand I decided to give in and write a sequel where the wedding takes place. Sorry it's taken so long, but I had a major writer's block that in the end forced me to make a two-parter out of this fic instead of a short one-shot.

I at first tried to make this Mac-friendly, but then I made a mistake of going surfing the site Underthecovers and found so many Harm-bashing fics that I'll never go back there and that left me not caring if someone doesn't like Mac being bashed. Nothing I can write and no matter how many fics I write, can ever reach the magnitude and numerity of Harm-bashing fics already existing. So, if you don't like it... *shrug*... I don't care.

SUMMARY: sequel to "Drifting". The day of Mac's wedding has come.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harm and Beth watched Mac and Mic go through the ceremony, the two pilots' hands clasping each other's in a warm light embrace.

They'd come far in just over a week, yet Harm's heart still hurt for the one who had gotten hurt in all of this.

Breaking up with Renee had been painful for Harm, who was beating himself up for breaking off with her so soon after he'd scared her to death. On top of that, just a few days after he'd found out from mutual friends she had found out the day after the break up that her father had died... He had never hated himself more than then.

Yet it had had to be done, for he knew neither of them could've continued living a lie.

"Is it just me or is the bride really not looking all that happy to be getting married?" Beth whispered to him.

Harm looked closer at Mac's face and with bemusement he confirmed Beth's analysis "You're right. She really isn't the picture of happiness, is she?"

"Then why is she still getting married?" Beth shook her head in confusion.

"Who knows. It's Mac." Harm said as if it explained everything. And, strangely enough, it did "She probably doesn't know why she's doing this, herself."

"That wasn't very nice, Pappy." she smiled teasingly.

"Oh you..." Harm's grin became lecherous, but fortunately neither of them was in any condition to do anything about it, even if they were at home. Well, one of their homes at least. Both of them were still having trouble breathing from the sea-water they'd breathed into their lungs, their lungs capacities were down, they were battered and Harm's knee made every step a new exercise in pain.

Beth had put in for transfer shore-side before she'd shipped out to Patrick Henry for those fateful quals and, incidentally, her transfer had been approved. To Pentagon, under Admiral Tom Boone.

Thankfully, Beth had managed to find an apartment on such short notice otherwise Harm would've done something unwise, like offer her to bunk with him. It was simply too early in their relationship to just move in together.

While he hated walking around with a cane and in pain and having trouble breathing Harm was thankful for it all, because it insured they wouldn't be moving forward too fast. It would be a while before both of them would be in condition to make their relationship physical and they would use that time to give it firmer foundation.

Besides, it wouldn't hurt to wait a little even if just so no-one could claim they'd been lovers while they'd flown together.

"If there is anyone who thinks these two should not be joined together, then let them speak now, or forever hold their peace." declared the priest and Harm and Beth noticed many people glanced at Harm, together with the bride and the groom. One could see pleading and some kind of desperation on Mac's face, while Mic's was a picture of warning.

Harm's face was impassive, even slightly amused and he just waited silently for the ceremony to continue. Soon the priest took that as a 'no' and continued, while Mic shot Harm a grateful and understanding look and Mac a dirty, angry one.

This was the confirmation of his theory that he needed, the theory that had been given birth long ago and had been given even more flesh with Mac's desperate and angry attempts to insure his presence at the wedding. He'd let this knowledge seep through during their angry goodbyes

_Mac: "Harm, you fly maximum 2 or 3 times a year and for that you'd risk missing my wedding?"_

_Harm: "I didn't consider it a risk."_

_Mac: "No, the truth is, you didn't consider it important."_

_Harm: "Hey, slow down, Mac. First off this was arranged long before you even set a date, and __**frankly, if you need me at your wedding to make it work, maybe you should reconsider who you're marrying**__."_

It was true. Why did she need him at the wedding so bad if she didn't have any hopes for him interrupting it? If she was really sure about Mic all she would need would be Mic and the priest, nobody else, especially not a male colleague she'd been stringing along for years, trying to force love confessions from him while engaged to another man.

But in all her planning and scheming Mac had forgotten one thing: with her actions and behaviour she's pushed him away for good. She'd forced him to move on and move on he had, finding another woman to love, this time a woman truly worthy of his affections and devotion. Which is why he now felt no regrets and, most importantly, no urge to stop this wedding and make a one last try to make Mac his own.

The only thought he had during this wedding was one that did not want to go away and it had nothing to do with fulfilling Mac's plans.

Looking at Beth out of the corner of his eyes he saw a mixture of amusement and a thoughtfulness in her eyes. When she looked back at him he recognized it. Flushing in embarrassement over having had her thoughts read by her new boyfriend and in fear of running him off, she was about to say something when Harm smiled in reassurance. He knew she'd too been imagining them being in Mac and Mic's spot, getting married and while it was way too soon to be thinking about this, he had the same desire.

He was fully aware of getting older and he'd wanted a family of his own ever since he and Diane had started dating. Maybe he was getting soft in his old age, but he couldn't help but dream of having an heir to his name, a boy he would teach how to fly and a little girl her mother would teach how to look out for bogies. Or, even better, perhaps all of their kids would decide to go for high-paying civiilan jobs, stay safe away from wars while making a nice living.

But still, it was waaay too soon to be thinking of such things, they didn't even know how they'd work out as a couple.

Looking back at the M&M's it occured to Harm that while Brumby was not who Mac really wanted, he was someone and something she **needed**. Harm had no illusions that Brumby would make her happy, for no man could ever live up to Sarah MacKenzie's expectations, much less make her happy. No-one, not even Harm. _Especially _not Harm. But still, Mic _would _ give her what she subconsciously _needed_. It was no secret Mac was a failure in civilian life as much as she was generally in her private life, her brief stint out of the military, on top of her pre-military life, proved that. The reason was that Mac needed someone to give her a structure, to delegate what she needed to do, to rule over her, to think instead of her and make decisions in her place. All of that she got from the military and all of that she sought in her romantic partners. It was one of the reasons she and Harm would've never worked out: Harm had never had any interest in running her life and since the only kind of relationships Mac knew were power struggles she had then always tried to take control over _him_ and _his _life, something Harm would've never conceded to either.

The only man she ever tried to gain advantage and upper hand over was Harm, all of her previous lovers had all been controlling either by nature or because of their jobs or a mixture of both. She'd married a drunk, of the affairs Harm knew of (doubtlessly there were many he didn't know about - if Mac could hide a marriage and one affair for which she had been tried, there was no doubt she could hide other affairs) one man was her CO, which had automatically made her subordinate in their affair and they would've been equal only had Mac wanted - which she hadn't, the other had been an ego-centric lawyer, the third - Brumby, had a controlling personality. Who knew what her other affairs had been like.

Mac had joined the Corps because she needed someone else to tell her how to live her life, what to do, how to behave and how to occupy her time and attention; someone to stop her from making an even bigger screw-up of her life. The lack of this structure made by someone else in civilian life was why she'd failed in her stints as a civilian. Mac had no close acquaintances, not even the people at JAG. From her own choice, since she never let anyone close enough to, she always kept them at a distance. Including Harm.

As her husband, Brumby would give her the structure she needed in her private life and in her civilian one when she retired from the Corps. Besides, there was no doubt the man would stop her from straying, which Harm acknowledged was always a present threat with Mac.

Looking at his former RIO again, he smiled, completely happy with his life for the first time since his father had been shot down.

Putting his arm around the woman possessing his heart he drew her closer to his body, ignoring the fact that they were both in uniform and that the Admiral was frowning heavily at him. Some things were just worth the risk and possible punishment.

And the blinding smile Beth sent him before she snuggled into his side, letting her body melt against him, and put her head on his shoulder, was definitely worth it.

Leaning back in the pew Harm just let himself enjoy the experience of holding in his arms the woman he was in love with.

He was quite surprised how quickly the time to rise and clap for the two newlyweds came. It must be true what they say, the best times pass by quickly. Disengaging himself from Beth was not easy, he didn't want to do it and neither did she, if her murmur of protest was anything to go by.

Beth helped him stand up and, after joining other guests in their clapping, Harm quickly excused himself from his girlfriend, giving her a swift kiss, for he had to take his place in the Arch Of Swords. He was looking forward to slapping Mac on the ass with his sabre and declare "Welcome to the Navy, Mrs Brumby". Normally a RAN member would do that, but after Harm had explained to Brumby's friends that Mac was a Marine and that he'd had to live through 5 years of mocking and jokes on his and Navy's account, they'd quickly given him the permission to do the honors. Even the Aussies were fully aware of the competition and rivarly that existed between US Navy and Marines. A Navy member, even a member of a foreign Navy, will sooner back a up an american sailor than a Jarhead. It's called solidarity and comradery.

Mic was a meathead, but he was still Navy. The opportunity to tease Mac in regards to Corps and her devotion to them by proclaiming her a Navy-wife was simply too much for Harm to resist.

All in all, this day was pretty damn amazing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for your reviews, hope you like this part too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walking down the aisle on her new husband's arm Mac again felt her blood boil at the sight of Harm with LT Hawkes.

This was bad, very bad; much much worse than Renee.

Renee had been a danger to Mac's emotional stability and composure, but not a threat to her relationship with Harm.

But Skates was something different, something much different and infinitely more dangerous.

Skates was a threat. Clear and present threat.

Mac knew the main reason why Harm's previous relationships hadn't worked was his love for flying. Neither of the women he'd been involved with had liked this part of him and it was this what had ended up creating the rift that had ultimately torn them apart. Flying was also one of the major issues between Harm and Mac, it was the reason Mac had hated and resented Harm for the past few years, ever since the possibility of going back to flying had appeared over 2 years ago. Flying was the reason Mac had treated him so vengefully and disrespectfully ever since he had left JAG that Spring in 1999.

As much as flying had been a stumbling block between Harm and Mac it had also been between him and Annie, Jordan and Renee.

But not with Skates.

That is why Skates was a threat.

Skates not only not hated Harm's love for flying, but she understood it.

She not only understood it, but even worse, much much worse, she namely SHARED it with Harm. The impudence!

Skates loved flying as much as Harm did. Which meant nothing good for Mac. If Harm was to have a long and lasting relationship with a woman, who better than the woman who knew him better than anyone and didn't have not even one piece of him?

She knew she shouldn't be thinking about trying to score with one man when she was married with another, but she didn't care.

Marriage vows had never stopped her before, so why should they stop her now?

Especially when considering the fact that she'd been effectively cheating on her husband even before they'd gotten married, by trying to score Harm while wearing Mic's ring.

While she'd had hopes she could've forced Harm into doing something he'd otherwise never do, something for which he'd no doubt hate himself, namely make him cheat on Renee with Mac if not dump Renee completely, even though she (Mac) never gave him any assurance that he wouldn't be risking himself in vain; she could now only watch those hopes being dashed by the replacement of Renee, who'd never been a threat, with the woman more perfect for Harm than Mac could ever hoped to be. Not that she'd ever cared or wanted to be perfect for Harm, she'd only wanted to keep him interested to get constant reassurance of her desirability and sex appeal. She didn't love Harm, nor wanted to be good for and to him, much less spend the rest of her life with him. It was only about her ego and sex. But this time Mac was the one not being a threat to the woman in Harm's life and she hated it.

And now here she was, married to the guy she didn't like, much less love, because she'd played games, while the guy she'd wanted to bed for years was with another woman, a woman who understood and appreciated him more than she herself ever could have.

On this day that should've been the happiest in her life, Mac was like a volcano ready to errupt. On the outside calm and serene, on the inside a boiling mesh of fire, rage and pressure.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Skates couldn't help but smirk at the rage and jealousy in Mac's eyes when she looked at Beth and Harm.

Beth knew their history and maybe she was acting catty with making sure she kept physical contact with Harm in front of Mac, but this knowledge still didn't stop her. After all, Mac had treated the man Beth loved like shit for way too long and she had to be shown she had no power over him anymore.

Following the rest of the people outside she waited for the newlyweds to descend the church steps and go through the Arch of Swords. She could barely hold in a snicker at the sour face Mac made upon seeing the 8 men waiting for them in formation. Half of them were Brumby's friends, all in RAN uniforms and half were her coworkers.

Beth was meanwhile admiring her boyfriend's physique and stature, along with his determination to pull this through even though she could see him trembling slightly from the effort to stand still and tall with his damaged knee. Slowly she approached a young blond woman she knew only by sight, a coworker of Harm, and retrieved his cane, thanking her for holding it for the man Skates loved, then turned to look back at the newlyweds.

As Mac and her new husband approached the Arch the nearest pair of officers lowered their sabres and demanded a kiss for the right of passage. Never big on PDA's, unless it was to rub it into Harm's face, which now didn't work anymore since he was obviously quite happy with his RIO, Mac followed the demand reluctantly. Brumby put too much effort into it for her taste, and when they came up she saw Harm barely holding in his laughter. She glared at him, but it didn't stop him from smirking even wider.

He was obviously enjoying this a lot and Mac felt an urge to wipe that grin off his face.

The newlyweds had to kiss 4 times and just when Mac thought she was home-free, given Harm was on the side where a RAN officer should've been, she suddenly felt a firm smack with the side of a blade on her rump. Startled she gave a girly squeal before rounding on Harm, who grinned even wider, obviously quite proud of himself, and declared loudly "Welcome to the Navy, Mrs Brumby!"

She was about to say something rude, but Mic tugged at her hand and she had to follow, sending an angry look at a laughing Harm, as he sheathed his sabre after the formation disbanded.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chegwidden stepped up to Harm, incapable of hiding his own amusement. What Harm had done and Mac's girly shriek would entertain him (and the rest of the staff) for weeks to come.

"How old are you anyway, CDR?" he asked the younger man, without any malice in his voice.

Harm grinned "Sometimes I wonder that myself, sir."

His laugh stopped when the small LT stepped up to him, bland-faced. Harm looked at her worried, but then Beth's stern expression dissolved and she let out a laugh "That was great, Harm, I loved it!"

The Admiral observed enviously as the small RIO stepped up to Harm and they automatically put their arms around each other in what looked like completely natural reaction, as if they'd been doing it for years. In the last few days he'd witnessed Harm being more happy than any other time since Lt Schonke's death and LTJG Austin's transfer. It was now quite obvious that Skates was the one who could make him happy, while Mac had only given him pain and misery for too many years.

As Harm and Skates kissed he remembered his first happy year with Marcella before she made the stupid mistake that had cost them their marriage, their happiness, him a daughter and Francesca a father.

Head games and manipulations have no place in love and relationships, something either Marcella and Mac didn't know or didn't care about.

When Harm and the small RIO let go of each other the young brunette quickly gave the tall pilot his cane, making him smile gratefully at her.

"You two look good together." he commented impulsively and ignored their incredulous looks at him for making such a statement "Take good care of each other and be happy."

"We will, sir." confirmed Beth, Harm echoing "We will."

Somehow he knew with absolute certainty they truly would.

REVIEW!


End file.
